


Faking Pretend

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, sharon carter - Freeform, steve rogers x reader platonic, tony stark - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Fake Dating AU in which reader needs to get her obsessive ex off of her back, and Bucky needs a few dates to upcoming events.





	Faking Pretend

Okay, so maybe you’d made a huge mistake dating the guy in the first place, but who’d thought he’d go full blown obsessive after your break up? You certainly didn’t, and none of the other Avengers had an inkling to your now ex’s radical temperament either.

You’d thought that Zack was cute and reserved the first time you’d met him at the diner down the street from Stark Enterprise. The nearly endearing manner in which he’d order his food and occasionally ask you how your day was going throughout the following week or so was somehow- shockingly enough considering your past involvement with men- eluring. You’d often found yourself hoping that he’d be there after you returned from a mission, ordering the beer that he liked so much with the plate of fries.

Eventually you’d made the first move, and one thing of course led to another, and soon enough the two of you were inseparable. “Two peas in a pod,” Steve had said to describe it.

One thing Zack didn’t understand was the severity of your work, and the dedication you had to it, ultimately leading to the demise of the relationship. You were hard working, driven, and loyal to your teammates and to your cause; so when Zack would beg for you to stay home with him and downplayed the utter importance of your career, you’d ended things without pause.

You weren’t shell shocked like you’d expected yourself to be, you didn’t cry, weren’t hurt. You were indifferent to his lack of continuity in your life, which told you how beneficial it was to you, and you’d thought Zack as well, to end the relationship.

Zack, however, didn’t quite see it the same way. He’d riddled your phone with texts and voicemails, not going longer than a few hours at a time to try his hand and communicate with you again. You took pity on him, not wanting to answer and reignite anything between the two of you, knowing it wouldn’t have been fair on him. Despite his apparent obsession with you, you cared for the guy, he wasn’t abusive during the relationship. You figured cutting all ties with Zack would be the easiest, but the guy just couldn’t take the hint.

When your phone rang for the fifth time that day, you weren’t surprised. Echoes of your ringtone filling the condo you’d rented alongside Steve and Nat.

“Stalker again?” Nat asked as she flipped mindlessly through a catalog across the marble island in the kitchen from you.

“Ding ding ding.” You answered, mimicking a bell.

“Why don’t you just tell him to fuck off already? Or at least change your number?”

“I’m actually waiting for my new phone to show up. Should be here this week.” You answer her, biting into your apple. “I just- I don’t know. I feel kinda bad.”

Nat raised an eyebrow, sliding your phone across the island and within your reach as the screen indicated a new voicemail, her eyes looking at you expectantly.

“Fine, fine. I’ll text him,” you quip, setting your apple down and already drafting a text.

“Text who?” Steve asks, walking into the grandeur kitchen with Bucky behind him.

“Y/N is finally going to tell Zack to leave her alone.” Nat answers, taking a bite from your abandoned apple.

“Not in those exact words, I’d hope.” Steve grimaces, sitting next to Nat and taking his own bite from the apple.

“That’s my lunch, jerks.” You snap. “And no, Steve. Not in those words. How does this sound?” You clear your throat a bit before reciting your recently typed message, “Z, I’m sorry things ended the way they did, but I think it’s best you don’t try contacting me again. I’m moving on, and you should do the same. -Y/N”

“Sounds fine to me,” Buck says, blue eyes glancing respectfully towards yours as he takes a drink from his water bottle.

“I agree with Barnes,” Nat says, Steve nodding in additional support.

“Alright,” you say and take a deep breath, “aaaaaand…. Sent.”

“Good job, soldier.” Says Steve, giving you a quick hug. “I’m going to go shower. You okay down here, Buck?”

Bucky nods, and Steve waves to the three of you before heading towards his room.

“Alright, I’ve got to be up at like 2 AM with Clint for a mission, so I’m going to hit the sack.” Nat tells you and Bucky, taking another bite from your apple. “See you guys tomorrow afternoon.”

“Night Nat, make sure you keep an eye on Clint’s ass.” You tell her.

“Always do!” She shouts from down the hall.

You shake your head affectionately, tossing your remaining apple core into the compost bin.

“Zack’s still been giving you trouble?” Bucky asks, metal fingers fidgeting with fleshed ones.

“Eh, sort of. I’ve never actually acted on his calls and texts. Usually just ignore them, but it’s been especially bothersome lately. Probably because of everything that’s been going on with the team since, well…” you trail off.

“Since I’ve come into the picture.” He finishes for you, eyeing you gently, blue eyes icy.

“I don’t mean it like that, Buck, you know that.” You say softly, reaching out to comfort him, but dropping your arms when you see the way he flinches.

“I know, I’m just still coming to terms with it all, I guess.” He whispers. “Especially with this new arm.”

You notice now how defined the piece of Wakandan vibranium is. Gold tresses following the blackened metal the way that muscles and tendons would define skin.

“It’s really nice. T’Challa did a good job.”

He smiles smally at your compliment, blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.

“So, how’ve you been doing lately, all things considered of course?”

Bucky seems taken aback at your genuinity, stumbling for an answer at first.

“Good, I suppose. Stark still can’t be in the same vicinity as me, but that’s expected.” Bucky shrugs off the admittance, and a pang of sympathy buds in your chest.

“Tony is, well, Tony.” You explain, “he’s very emotional despite the hard exterior charade he pulls.”

Bucky nods, accepting the explanation. The sudden ding on your phone distracting you as his eyes warm, appreciating your cheekbones and lips swollen from nervous biting.

“It’s from Zack.” You say.

“What’d he say?”

“Y/N, please listen to me. I love you, baby. I miss you. Give me another chance.”

“Didn’t you tell him you were moving on?” Buck asks, and you nod. “Listen, this may sound crazy: but you’re trying to get your crazy ex off your back, and I need a date for a few upcoming events, soooo-”

“James Buchanan Barnes, are you suggesting we fake date?” You ask incredulously, and not because you’re offended, but because Bucky is well, Bucky. Perfect, sweet, compassionate, emotionally vulnerable Bucky.

“If you don’t think it’s a good idea, that’s fine, I mean; I understand. I’m not exactly the media’s favorite hero at the moment. I’m pretty much hated-”

“No!” You shout, stopping Bucky from continuing his nervous self loathing. “I just didn’t- I mean, I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t think you’d want to publicly be seen with me in that way.”

It’s Bucky’s turn to gaze at you incredulously, appearing nearly offended at your admittance.

“Why would I feel that way? You’re one of my closest friends now.”

Your heart warms at the gesture he’s giving you.

“I mean, I did say I was moving on. And you’re, well, you,” the second ‘you’ coming out nearly choked, “Zack probably will get the clue once he sees you.”

“So, tonight? Around 7?” Bucky asks, and you think you catch a small glint of anticipation in his cerulean eyes. “That function that Steve and I are going to, ya know, with the wounded veterans? It’d be nice not to ride solo, especially with Steve taking Sharon.”

“I’d like that!” You answer, smiling brightly at the masculine figure before you, blushing at how his face lights up in response. “I’m just going to go shower and get ready! We’ve got, what? An hour or two?” Bucky nods. “I’ll see you at 7 PM on the dot, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky visibly blushes under your affectionate nickname, watching as you head off towards your room, excited to tell Steve that he’s finally gathered the courage to ask you out; but realizing, quite quickly, that it’s a fake date.

He expects Steve to chastise him and tease him, but surprisingly enough, Steve offers him praise, filling Buck in on your interests and things that you don’t much care for as they go and pick out new suits. Bucky’s receptive to all of it, becoming further appreciative of the person you are. So strong, devoted, unfaltered, just so Y/N.

“Well, you’ve got about 10 minutes until you’re supposed to pick her up at the condo.” Steve says as they finish getting ready in Bucky’s quaint and homey apartment.

“Good thing it’s just a few streets over.” Buck says, grabbing the invitations for him and Steve, allowing them each one guest.

Steve’s motorcycle wouldn’t fit all four of you, so he’d borrowed one of the many Audi’s that Tony had at his disposal, leather interior and all.

Bucky’s vibranium palm was cool to the touch on the ride to your place, whereas his fleshy palm was warm and clammy, anxiety prickling at every nerve ending; but there was more than just anxiety, a sort of anticipation bubbled deep within his toned chest, making him light headed in the best way possible.

Sharon waits beside you in front of your condo, and Bucky’s eyes widen at your appearance. You’re all legs, nude tone heels accentuating the toned muscle and pure grace of your posture. Bucky’s eyes trace your figure, the way that the fabric of the bottle green colored dress hugs your figure in the proper places, not appearing whatsoever as unclassy.

“Wow… I don’t think I’ve seen Y/N in anything like that before.” Steve says simply, eyeing his friend warily, “you okay Buck? Need a respirator?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He rushes out, “she’s just…wow.”

Steve laughs at his buddy’s enamorment, knowing all too well that he’d been the same way with Sharon throughout the first month of their relationship.

Finally, their car pulls against the curb, and you’re a bucket of jello when Bucky steps out, navy blue suit crisp and strained against the hard planes of his body. Out of the corner of your eye you can see some of the paparazzi already, hoping to get exclusive pictures of the four of you before the event; but they’re unimportant, irrelevant.

His eyes are soft on you, but there’s a certain tenacity and passion within them that leaves you completely bare beneath them.

“Hi,” you manage to whisper out, smitten, you think you hear Sharon and Steve mocking the two of you.

“Hey,” Bucky breathes back, smiling and breathing for the first time since he stepped out of the vehicle. “You look…”

“Yeah, so do you.” You answer meekly, mouth dry.

“Shall we?” He asks, extending his vibranium hand towards you. You’re thankful, the feeling of his flesh on yours might be too much for you to handle. You nod, shy, and grasp the large vibranium contours of his palm, fingers easily interlacing with his own, regardless of the foreign feeling of the metal on your skin.

Bucky’s sweet, opening your door for you and settling easily into conversation with you and Steve and Sharon while you head towards the event center, hand in yours throughout the drive, metallic thumb running along your skin. Surprisingly, you’re not nervous when he’s in contact with you like you’d expected to be. He’s like an anchor, keeping you grounded.

Conversation is light throughout the evening, and you’re even graced with the opportunity to pose in front of the cameras with Bucky in couple-esque ways; such as kissing his cheek, hugging him tight, and him kissing your temple. The adoration in your eyes crystal clear to everyone but you and Bucky.

Dinner is nice, salad and steak and wine painting your tongue palette approvingly. Small talk continues, Bucky shooting you appreciative glances throughout the conversation, shoulder occasionally brushing your own from where he sits next to you, thigh mindlessly running along yours from beneath the table.

When he and Steve are called up to the podium to give their speeches, you’re completely enraptured in the delicacy Bucky takes to speak of his fellow soldiers, words beautifully spoken like the man had just exited a real life Shakespearean play. Whenever he’s nervous his eyes catch yours and he visibly relaxes on the stage; he even gets a standing ovation once he’s done.

You’re excited and so very proud once he comes back to the table, hugging him tight against yourself and congratulating him before kissing his cheek. He kisses your head in response, hugging you even tighter.

“That was beautiful, Bucky…” You whisper in his ear.

“Thanks, doll.” He says, and you melt at the term of endearment as music echoes throughout the halls. “Would you like to dance?” He asks, blue eyes expectant and so alive.

“I’d love to,” you smile, hand gripping his non-vibranium one as he leads you throughout the throng of people towards the edge of the room, skin warming your own. Your heart lurches in your throat approvingly, wanting more and more of this interaction.

You’re not disappointed when Bucky sashays with you along to the notes, hands resting on your hips as you lean into his shoulder.

“This is very nice.” You say gently.

“Mmmm,” he agrees wordlessly.

“Bucky?” You ask hesitantly, watching as he cranes his neck to look at you while you sway slowly in the corner of the room alone. He doesn’t speak, afraid to break the spell of tonight, “I just- I uh, I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to make this pretend date not pretend…?”

He looks at you, body freezing and coming to a stop, before his face warms and breaks into the biggest and most genuine smile you’ve seen in a long time.

“Am I that bad at faking pretend?” He chuckles, and you giggle along with him. “Doll, I’d love for this to be a real date. Would you?”

“Very much so,” you answer, standing on your tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

His hold on you tightens, and before you can lower yourself back down, he pulls you closer, lips pleasantly harsh against your own, music, events, and your ex long forgotten as your senses are overcome with Bucky.


End file.
